Arthur Read
|residence = Arthur's House, Elwood City |birthday = 25th of a month with 31 days 6 months before D.W.'s birthdayArthur's Birthday (episode) May 25Arthur's Birthday (book)In "Letters To...," if you ask Arthur "By the way, when's your birthday?" he responds with, "My birthday is May 25th. Prunella says that makes me a Gemini, whatever that is." |portrayer = Michael Yarmush (s1 – s5) Justin Bradley (s6) Mark Rendall (s6 re-dub; s7 - s8) Cameron Ansell (s9 - s11) Dallas Jokic (s12 - s15) Drew Adkins (s16 - s17) William Healy (s18 - s19) Jacob Ursomarzo (s20 - s21) Roman Lutterotti(s22 - present) Philip Penalosa (singing voice in ANF and ''APC'') Carr Thompson (AMP) Ben Ellis (LB: ''ARR''; ''ACA''; ''AB''; ''DTPE'') Duncan Wold (LB: ''ATT''; ''AB'') |family = Jane Read (mother) David Read (father) D.W. Read (younger sister) Kate Read (younger sister) |favorite color = Yellowhttp://pbskids.org/arthur/print/tradingcards/cards.html#pg-arthur2 |cartoon first appeared = "Arthur's Eyes" |book first appeared = Arthur's Nose |character name = Arthur Read}} Arthur Timothy Read'Middle name, Timothy, first revealed in "Arthur's Big Hit"Spelling of "Read" confirmed in written form in episodes such as "Arthur's Cousin Catastrophe" (see image), in addition to numerous ''Arthur books and the title of Arthur Read: Super Saver is the oldest child and only son of David and Jane Read, and the brother of D.W. and Kate. He is a third-grader in Mr. Ratburn's class at Lakewood Elementary School. Physical appearance Arthur is an aardvark, like the rest of his family. The shape and appearance of his head come mostly from his father, David. In the first Arthur book, Arthur's Nose, Arthur had a long nose and he resembled an actual aardvark. However, his design evolved over the first half dozen books; he now has a much shorter nose and more human features. He and many other characters also originally had a tail and were sometimes pants-less, but Arthur's Eyes and all later books removed the tails and made them more humanoid and dressy. In Arthur's Valentine, his ears raised up. In Arthur's April Fool he became more humanoid. In the first season, Arthur's eyes, when seen without his glasses, are drawn with white sclerae and black pupils but are later redrawn without the sclerae like, say, Prunella's. Although, his eyes with sclerae are shown again during flashbacks before getting glasses and in flashforwards as an elderly man in the future wearing half-glasses. In the later books, he still has the sclerae. His current standard outfit consists of round brown glasses, a yellow sweater with a white polo underneath, a white undershirt tucked into blue jeans with a brown belt, white socks, and red-and-white sneakers. His undergarments vary between white briefs, white boxer shorts with blue polka-dots, blue Bionic Bunny boxer shorts, red Bionic Bunny underwear, and sky blue boxers with dark blue bunnies. While Arthur's trademark is his aforementioned pair of glasses, it is unclear how the glasses stay on (because of his ears being located on top of his head). In the early books, Arthur wore brown shoes (as opposed to his now staple red-and-white ones), like his friends Buster and Francine. Arthur's shoes have white laces in the cartoon, but red Velcro straps in the books. Arthur's summertime attire consists of a blue short-sleeved T-shirt with white accents and dark blue shorts; when swimming, Arthur wears yellow swimming trunks. During wintertime, Arthur wears a red hat, brown winter coat, red mittens, and brown boots. In "Arthur Cleans Up," he wore a green Clean-up Brigade uniform while cleaning up the littered park, where he and his friends like to play Frisbee. Arthur's baseball uniform consists of a yellow T-shirt and white shorts, both with blue accents. His baseball uniform consists of a yellow baseball cap, a yellow T-shirt with an orange #7 on the rear, and the "LW" logo for his school is sometimes seen on the front (although the front is sometimes blank). His ears originally would stick out from the caps he wears, but in later seasons his ears are always inside. His football uniform consists of a light green oversized shirt with a green #1 on the front and a green football helmet with a purple stripe and purple face mask. During cool weather outside of winter, he wears two zip-up jackets: One is green with yellow pockets and another is black. Arthur's regular sleepwear consists of a blue long-sleeved button-up top, blue pajama pants, and a pair of white bunny slippers. (In the books, his pajamas often have a striped pattern.) When the weather is hot, Arthur wears a purple short-sleeved pajama top and pajama shorts instead. For formal occasions, Arthur wears either a white suit or a tuxedo. He has two stained tuxedos and a suit. One of his stained tuxedos is light blue and has two buttons on the right side of the jacket and two pockets, one on each side, with the stain near the left breast pocket. Arthur's suit is made up of the same jacket that he wears when he wears his blue tuxedo. However, he wears a white shirt with no jumper like he does with the tuxedo and wears either a purple bow-tie or a purple four-in-hand tie. The trousers are the same as his blue tuxedo, and the shoes are brown. He also wears his usual yellow sweater and a white shirt underneath and a dark purple bow tie. As well, he wears dark blue trousers and brown shoes. Arthur's other tuxedo is either black or charcoal with a tuxedo jacket, white tuxedo shirt, black bow tie, matching tuxedo trousers and black dress shoes. On Halloween, he likes to wear his Bionic Bunny costume that is complete with a Bionic Bunny suit and cape, a red hat with an antenna, and bunny ears that can be worn on his aardvark ears. His Bionic Bunny costume was first seen in "Buster and the Daredevils" during a flashback; the hat and bunny ears were added in The Fright Stuff, and the costume was shown again in "Hic or Treat". On the front cover of Arthur's Scary Stories on VHS and DVD, his Bionic Bunny costume lacked the bunny ears and he wore gloves instead of having bare hands. Past life When Arthur was a baby, he wore a yellow T-shirt that had blue cuffs like his basketball uniform, white disposable diapers, and periwinkle sneakers. One day, while his father was filming him with a video camera, Arthur somehow was able to grab the camera from his dad's hands and walked off with it for a few seconds, thus making his first "movie"."Pet Projects" From pre-school until the time between his first and second-grade years, Arthur wore long-sleeved shirts, shorts, different-colored sneakers, and (sometimes) overalls; he also wore different-colored pajamas. He started wearing his usual yellow sweater, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers after turning seven; he got glasses during the first semester of second grade when his vision became poor. Toddler Arthur.png|Arthur as a baby Young_Arthur.png|With Stanley. P1000327.jpg|Arthur buying his first comic book in the opening of Tales of Grotesquely Grim Bunny. Future life Arthur's future life has been shown in a few shorts, such as "Buster's Growing Grudge," "The Contest" and "And Now Let's Talk to Some Kids." Unlike his early to present childhood, he seems to have clumps of hair like his father. While as a teenager and young adult, he was wearing a shirt with red and blue stripes (which he also wore in the book Arthur's Lost Puppy), gray jeans, and brown loafers; he still wore the same glasses like his childhood. As an elderly man, he wore typical old-person half-glasses, a teal sweater with a white shirt underneath, gray pants, and gray shoes. On many futuristic occasions, Arthur appears to be married to Francine. If the intro to the episode "The Election" happens, he will go to future President Muffy's inauguration and be arrested by future Binky. Adult Arthur.png|Arthur as a teenager / young adult at the end of "The Contest" Elderly Arthur Read.png|Arthur as an old man Appearances Specials *"Arthur's Perfect Christmas" *"Arthur - It's Only Rock 'n' Roll" *"D.W. and the Beastly Birthday" *"Arthur and the Haunted Tree House" Season 1 *"Arthur's Eyes" 10101 *"Francine's Bad Hair Day" 10102 *"Arthur and the Real Mr. Ratburn" 10201 *"Arthur's Spelling Trubble" 10202 *"D.W. All Wet" 10301 *"Buster's Dino Dilemma" 10302 *"D.W.'s Imaginary Friend" 10401 *"Arthur's Lost Library Book" 10402 *"Arthur's Pet Business" 10501 *"D.W. the Copycat" 10502 *"Locked in the Library!" 10601 *"Arthur Accused!" 10602 *"Arthur Goes to Camp" 10701 *"Buster Makes the Grade" 10702 *"Arthur's New Puppy" 10801 *"Arthur Bounces Back" 10802 *"Arthur Babysit" 10901 *"Arthur's Cousin Catastrophe" 10902 *"Arthur's Birthday" 11001 *"Francine Frensky, Superstar" 11002 *"Arthur's Baby" 11101 *"D.W.'s Baby" 11102 *"Arthur Writes a Story" 11201 *"Arthur's Lost Dog" 11202 *"So Long, Spanky" 11301 *"Buster's New Friend" 11302 *"Arthur the Wrecker" 11401 *"Arthur and the True Francine" 11402 *"Arthur's Family Vacation" 11501 *"Grandpa Dave's Old Country Farm" 11502 *"Arthur and the Crunch Cereal Contest" 11601 *"D.W. Flips 11602 *"Meek for a Week" 11701 *"Arthur, World's Greatest Gleeper" 11702 *"Arthur's Chicken Pox" 11801 *"Sick as a Dog" 11802 *"D.W. Rides Again" 11901 *"Arthur Makes the Team" 11902 *"Arthur's Almost Boring Day" 12001 *"The Half-Baked Sale" 12002 *"Sue Ellen Moves In" 12101 *"The Perfect Brother" 12102 *"D.W.'s Snow Mystery" 12201 *"Team Trouble" 12202 *"Bully for Binky" 12301 *"Misfortune Teller" 12302 *"Arthur's Tooth" 12401 *"D.W. Gets Lost" 12402 *"D.W. Thinks Big" 12501 *"Arthur Cleans Up" 12502 *"My Dad, the Garbage Man" 12601 *"Poor Muffy" 12602 *"D.W.'s Blankie" 12701 *"Arthur's Substitute Teacher Trouble" 12702 *"I'm a Poet" 12801 *"The Scare-Your-Pants-Off Club" 12802 *"My Club Rules" 12901 *"Stolen Bike" 12902 *"Arthur's First Sleepover" 13001 *"Arthur's New Year's Eve" 13002 Season 2 *"Arthur Meets Mister Rogers" 20101 *"Draw!" 20102 *"Binky Barnes, Art Expert" 20201 *"Arthur's Lucky Pencil" 20202 *"D.W., the Picky Eater" 20301 *"Buster and the Daredevils" 20302 *"Arthur Makes a Movie" 20401 *"Go to Your Room, D.W." 20402 *"Arthur's Underwear" 20501 *"Francine Frensky, Olympic Rider" 20502 *"Buster Baxter, Cat Saver" 20601 *"Play it Again, D.W." 20602 *"Arthur's TV-Free Week" 20701 *"Night Fright" 20702 *"Arthur vs. the Piano" 20801 *"The Big Blow-Up" 20802 *"Lost!" 20901 *"The Short, Quick Summer" 20902 *"D.W. Goes to Washington" 21001 *"Arthur's Mystery Envelope" 21002 *"D.W.'s Deer Friend" 21101 *"Buster Hits the Books" 21102 *"Arthur's Faraway Friend" 21201 *"Arthur and the Square Dance" 21202 *"Water and the Brain" 21301 *"Arthur the Unfunny" 21302 *"Sue Ellen's Lost Diary" 21401 *"Arthur's Knee" 21402 *"Grandma Thora Appreciation Day" 21501 *"Fern's Slumber Party" 21502 *"Love Notes for Muffy" 21601 *"D.W. Blows the Whistle" 21602 *"Francine Redecorates" 21701 *"Arthur the Loser" 21702 *"Arthur vs. the Very Mean Crossing Guard" 21801 *"D.W.'s Very Bad Mood" 21802 *"D.W.'s Name Game" 21901 *"Finders Key-pers" 21902 *"How the Cookie Crumbles" 22001 *"Sue Ellen's Little Sister" 22002 Season 3 *"Buster's Back" 30101 *"The Ballad of Buster Baxter" 30102 *"D.W. All Fired Up" 30201 *"I'd Rather Read It Myself" 30202 *"Arthur Goes Crosswire" 30301 *"Sue Ellen and the Brainasaurous" (Cameo) 30302 *"Background Blues" 30401 *"And Now Let's Talk to Some Kids" 30402 *"The Chips are Down" 30501 *"Revenge of the Chip" 30502 *"Binky Rules" 30601 *"Meet Binky" 30602 *"Arthur Rides the Bandwagon" 30701 *"Dad's Dessert Dilemma" 30702 *"Popular Girls" 30801 *"Buster's Growing Grudge 30802 *"Arthur's Treasure Hunt" 30901 *"The Return of the King" 30902 *"Attack of the Turbo Tibbles" 31001 *"D.W. Tricks the Tooth Fairy" 31002 *"Double Tibble Trouble" 31101 *"Arthur's Almost Live Not Real Music Festival" 31102 *"What Scared Sue Ellen?" 31201 *"Clarissa is Cracked" 31202 *"Arthur's Dummy Disaster" 31301 *"Francine and the Feline" 31302 *"Mom and Dad Have a Great Big Fight" 31401 *"D.W.'s Perfect Wish" 31402 *"Arthur and D.W. Clean Up" 31501 *"The Long, Dull Winter" 31502 Season 4 *"D.W.'s Library Card" 40101 *"Arthur's Big Hit" 40102 *"Hide and Snake" 40201 *"Muffy's New Best Friend" 40202 *"Buster's Breathless" 40301 *"The Fright Stuff" 40302 *"The Contest" 40401 *"Prove It" 40402 *"The Blizzard" 40501 *"The Rat Who Came to Dinner" 40502 *"D.W. Tale Spins" 40601 *"Prunella Gets it Twice" 40602 *"Binky Barnes, Wingman" 40701 *"To Beat or Not to Beat" 40702 *"1001 Dads" 40801 *"Prunella's Prediction" 40802 *"What is that Thing?" 40901 *"Buster's Best Behavior" 40902 *"My Music Rules" 41001 *"That's a Baby Show!" 41002 Season 5 *"Arthur and the Big Riddle" 50101 *"Double Dare" 50102 *"Kids are from Earth, Parents are from Pluto" 50201 *"Nerves of Steal" 50202 *"It's a No-Brainer" 50301 *"The Shore Thing" 50302 *"The World Record" 50401 *"The Cave" 50402 *"The Lousy Week" 50501 *"You Are Arthur" 50502 *"The Election" 50601 *"Francine Goes to War" 50602 *"Sleep No More" 50701 *"Pet Peeved" 50702 *"The Last of Mary Moo Cow" 50801 *"Bitzi's Beau" 50802 *"Just Desserts" 50901 *"The Big Dig" 50902 *"Arthur's Family Feud" 51001 *"Muffy Gets Mature" 51002 Season 6 *"Sue Ellen Gets Her Goose Cooked" 60101 *"Best of the Nest" 60102 *"Arthur Plays the Blues" 60201 *"Buster's Sweet Success" 60202 *"Prunella's Special Edition" 60301 *"The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies" 60302 *"Muffy's Soccer Shocker" 60401 *"Brother, Can You Spare a Clarinet?" 60402 *"The Boy Who Cried Comet" 60501 *"Arthur and Los Vecinos" 60502 *"Citizen Frensky" 60601 *"D.W.'s Backpack Mishap" 60602 *"The Boy with His Head in the Clouds" 60701 *"More!" 60702 *"Rhyme for Your Life" 60801 *"For Whom the Bell Tolls" 60802 *"The Good Sport" 60901 *"Crushed" 60902 *"Arthur Loses His Marbles" 61001 *"Friday the 13th" 61002 Season 7 *"Cast Away" 70101 *"Francine's Split Decision" 70201 *"Muffy Goes Metropolitan" 70202 *"Ants in Arthur's Pants" 70301 *"Don't Ask Muffy" 70302 *"To Tibble the Truth" (Cameo) 70401 *"Waiting to Go" 70402 *"Elwood City Turns 100!" 70500 *"Pick a Car, Any Car" 70601 *"Jenna's Bedtime Blues" 70602 *"D.W.'s Time Trouble" 70701 *"Buster's Amish Mismatch" 70702 *"The World of Tomorrow" 70801 *"Is There a Doctor in the House?" 70802 *"Return of the Snowball" 70901 *"April 9th" 71000 Season 8 *"Dear Adil" 80101 *"Bitzi's Break-up" 80102 *"Arthur's Snow Biz" 80301 *"Bugged" 80302 *"Fernkenstein's Monster" 80401 *"D.W., Dancing Queen" 80402 *"Vomitrocious" 80501 *"Sue Ellen Chickens Out" 80502 *"Postcards from Buster" 80600 *"Desk Wars" 80701 *"Desperately Seeking Stanley" 80702 *"Muffy's Art Attack" 80801 *"Tales from the Crib" 80802 *"Flea to Be You and Me" 80901 *"Kiss and Tell" 80902 *"Bleep" 81002 Season 9 *"Castles in the Sky" 90101 *"Tipping the Scales" 90102 *"Francine's Big Top Trouble" 90201 *"George Blows His Top" 90202 *"Arthur Weighs In" 90301 *"The Law of the Jungle Gym" (heard in crowd) 90302 *"Buster's Green Thumb" 90401 *"Lights, Camera... Opera!" 90501 *"All Worked Up" 90502 *"Arthur Makes Waves" 90601 *"It Came From Beyond" 90602 *"Three's a Crowd" 90701 *"A is for Angry" 90702 *"The "A" Team" 90801 *"Emily Swallows a Horse" 90802 *"D.W. Beats All" 90901 *"Buster the Myth Maker" 90902 *"Binky Goes Nuts" (Cameo) 91001 *"Breezy Listening Blues" 91002 Season 10 *"Happy Anniversary" 100100 *"The Squirrels" 100201 *"Fern and Persimmony Glitchet" 100202 *"Desert Island Dish" 100301 *"The Secret About Secrets" 100302 *"Feeling Flush" 100401 *"Family Fortune" 100402 *"D.W. Aims High" 100501 *"Flaw and Order" 100502 *"The Curse of the Grebes" 100601 *"Arthur Changes Gears" 100602 *"Unfinished" 100701 *"D.W., Bossy Boots" 100702 *"Binky vs. Binky" 100801 *"Operation: D.W.!" 100802 *"Do You Speak George?" 100901 *"What's Cooking?" 101001 *"Buster's Special Delivery" 101002 Season 11 *"Swept Away" 110101 *"Germophobia" 110102 *"Arthur Sells Out" 110201 *"Buenas Noches, Vicita" 110301 *"Phony Fern" (non-speaking) 110401 *"Brain's Shocking Secret" 110402 *"Baby Kate and the Imaginary Mystery" 110501 *"The Making of Arthur" 110601 *"Dancing Fools" 110602 *"Hic or Treat" 110701 *"Mr. Alwaysright" 110702 *"Francine's Pilfered Paper" 110801 *"Buster Gets Real" 110802 *"D.W. on Ice" 110901 *"Spoiled Rotten!" 110902 *"Big Brother Binky" 111000 Season 12 *"Is That Kosher?" 120101 *"Never, Never, Never" 120102 *"Room to Ride" 120201 *"The Frensky Family Fiasco" (Cameo) 120202 *"D.W.'s Stray Netkitten" 120301 *"Bats in the Belfry" 120302 *"For the Birds" 120401 *"Ungifted" 120402 *"The Chronicles of Buster" 120501 *"On This Spot" 120502 *"The Cherry Tree" 120601 *"Matchmaker, Match Breaker" 120602 *"War of the Worms" 120701 *"I Owe You One" 120702 *"The Blackout" 120801 *"Mei Lin Takes a Stand" 120802 *"Home Sweet Home" 120901 *"Do You Believe in Magic?" 120902 *"The Perfect Game" 121001 *"D.W.'s Furry Freak-out" 121002 Season 13 *"The Great MacGrady" 130100 *"The Silent Treatment" 130201 *"Kung Fool" 130202 *"Arthur's Number Nightmare" 130301 *"Brain Gets Hooked" 130302 *"MacFrensky" 130401 *"The Good, the Bad, and the Binky" 130402 *"No Acting, Please" 130501 *"Prunella and the Disappointing Ending" 130502 *"When Carl Met George" 130601 *"D.W. Swims with the Fishes" 130602 *"The Secret Guardians" 130702 *"Fernlets by Fern" 130801 *"Paradise Lost" 130901 *"The Pride of Lakewood" 130902 *"Looking for Bonnie" 131001 *"The Secret Origin of Supernova" 131002 Season 14 *"Nicked by a Name" 140101 *"The Buster Report" 140102 *"The Agent of Change" (Cameo) 140201 *"D.W. Unties the Knot" 140202 *"Nicked by a Name" 140301 *"The Play's the Thing" 140302 *"Falafelosophy" (Opening) 140401 *"The Great Lint Rush" 140402 *"Tales of Grotesquely Grim Bunny" 140501 *"Pet Projects" 140502 *"Follow the Bouncing Ball" 140601 *"Buster Baxter & the Letter from the Sea" 140602 *"Around the World in 11 Minutes" (Cameo) 140701 *"Muffy and the Big Bad Blog" 140702 *"Arthur Unravels" 140801 *"All the Rage" 140802 *"D.W., Queen of the Comeback" 140901 *"In My Africa" 140902 *"Buster Spaces Out" 141001 *"The Long Road Home" 141002 Season 15 *"Fifteen" 150100 *"I Wanna Hold Your Hand" 150201 *"Whistling in the Wind" (Mentioned) 150202 *"Buster's Secret Admirer" 150301 *"The Last King of Lambland" (Flashback) 150302 *"Cents-less" 150401 *"Buster the Lounge Lizard" 150402 *"To Eat or Not to Eat" 150501 *"S.W.E.A.T." 150502 *"Grandpa Dave's Memory Album" 150601 *"Buster's Carpool Catastrophe" 150602 *"Prunella the Packrat" 150701 *"What's in a Name?" 150702 *"Muffy's Classy Classics Club" 150801 *"Best Enemies" 150802 *"Buster's Garden of Grief" 150901 *"Through the Looking Glasses" 150902 *"The Butler Did... What?" 151001 *"The Trouble with Trophies" 151002 Season 16 *"Based on a True Story" 1601 *"Flippity Francine" 160201 *"Muffy Takes the Wheel" 160202 *"All About D.W." 160301 *"Blockheads" 160302 *"Get Smart" 160401 *"Baby Steps" 160402 *"Night of the Tibble" (cameo) 160501 *"Read and Flumberghast" 160502 *"The Last Tough Customer" 160601 *"Brain's Chess Mess" 160602 *"Baseball Blues" 160701 *"Brain's Biggest Blunder" 160702 *"Buster's Book Battle" 160801 *"On the Buster Scale" 160802 *"Fern and the Case of the Stolen Story" 160901 *"Sue Ellen Vegges Out" 160902 *"So Funny I Forgot to Laugh" 161001 *"The Best Day Ever" 161002 Season 17 *"Show Off" 170101 *"Dog's Best Friend" 170102 *"Adventures in Budylon" 170201 *"Ladonna Compson: Party Animal" 170202 *"Molina's Mulligan" 170301 *"Buster Bombs" 170302 *"Opposites Distract" 170401 *"Just the Ticket" 170402 *"All Thumbs" 170501 *"Kidonia" 170502 *"Speak Up, Francine" 170601 *"Waiting for Snow" 170602 *"Pets and Pests" 170701 *"Go Fly a Kite" 170702 *"The Director's Cut" 170801 *"Crime and Consequences" 170802 *"Caught in the Crosswires" 170901 *"Framed!" 170902 *"Binky's Music Madness" 171001 *"Brain Freeze" 171002 Season 18 *"The Tattletale Frog" 180101 *"D.W. & Bud's Higher Purpose" 180102 *"The Friend Who Wasn't There" 180201 *"Surprise!" 180202 *"The Case of the Girl with the Long Face" 180301 *"The Substitute Arthur" 180302 *"Best Wishes" 180401 *"Fountain Abbey" 180501 *"Arthur Calls It" 180502 *"Whip. Mix. Blend." 180601 *"Staycation' 180602 *"Two Minutes' 180701 *"Messy Dress Mess' 180702 *"Arthur Read: Super Saver" 180801 *"Tibbles to the Rescue" (cameo) 180802 *"The Pageant Pickle" 180901 *"Some Assembly Required" 180902 *"Shelter from the Storm" 181000 Season 19 *"Brain's Brain" 190101 *"Brain Sees Stars" 190102 *"Sue Ellen Adds It Up" (cameo) 190201 *"Wish You Were Here" (cameo) 190202 *"Arthur's Toy Trouble" 190301 *"Spar for the Course" (Mentioned) 190302 *"Carried Away" 190401 *"Dueling Detectives!" 190402 *"Buster Isn't Buying It" 190501 *"One Ornery Critter" 190502 *"Maria Speaks" 190601 *"Postcards from Binky" 190602 *"Carl's Concerto" 190701 *"Too Much of a Good Thing" 190702 *"Francine's Cleats of Strength" (cameo) 190801 *"Mr. Ratburn's Secret Identity" 190901 *"Besties" 190902 *"The Last Day" 191000 Season 20 *"Buster's Second Chance" 200101 *"Arthur and the Whole Truth" 200102 *"Fern's Flights of Fancy" 200201 *"Cereal" 200202 *"He Said, He Said" 200301 *"Bunny Trouble" 200302 *"Bud's Knotty Problem" 200401 *"That's MY Grandma!" 200402 *"Lend Me Your Ear" 200501 *"The Butler Did It" (cameo) 200502 *"Prunella's Tent of Portent" 200601 *"Mutiny on the Pitch" 200602 *"The Hallway Minotaur" 200701 *"Ladonna's Like List" 200702 Season 21 *"Binky's 'A' Game" 210101 *"Brain and the Time Capsule" 210102 *"The Master Builders" 210200 *"Francine & the Soccer Spy" 210301 *"Sue Ellen & the Last Page" 210302 *"Muffy Misses Out" 210401 *"Arthur Takes a Stand" 210402 *"Take a Hike, Molly" 210501 *"Slink's Special Talent" (cameo) 210502 *"The Lost Dinosaur" (cameo) 210601 *"The Princess Problem" 210602 *"Invasion of the Soccer Fans" 210701 *"Pal and the Big Itch" 210702 Season 22 * "Mr. Ratburn and the Special Someone" 220101 * "The Feud" 210102 * "When Rivals Came to Roost" 220201 * "The Longest Eleven Minutes" 220202 * "Muffy's House Guests" 220301 * "Binky Can't Always Get What He Wants" 220302 * "Muffy's Car Campaign" 220401 * "Truth or Poll" 220402 Postcards from Buster Season 1 *"Moose on the Loose" 11001 Other media In the Living Books computer games that are based upon the books, Arthur had a light brown complexion in Arthur's Teacher Trouble and it was changed to pale in Arthur's Birthday. It was likely due to color and tone restrictions during the 16-bit era of computers and software. He was voiced by Duncan Wold and Ben Ellis before the TV series replaced them with Michael Yarmush. In the later games during the 32-bit era of computers and software (such as Arthur's Thinking Games), Arthur's appearance is the same as he looks in the TV series. Arthur ATT Living Books.png|Arthur in Arthur's Teacher Trouble Arthur AB Living Books.png|Arthur in Arthur's Birthday Personality and skills Skills Generally, Arthur is regarded as an average person."Best of the Nest""A is for Angry""Nicked by a Name" Arthur is a mediocre pianist, though he has shown that he can truly play when he is motivated. However, he can forget to practice the piano at times,"Arthur vs. the Piano""Arthur Plays the Blues" where he might not play the right note at a recital. He was originally taught by Mrs. Cardigan, who retired in "Arthur Plays the Blues," and was transferred over to Dr. Fugue's, but was once temporarily expelled for not practicing enough. Although he does average to well in school most of the time, he occasionally receives help from Brain. Arthur enjoys reading - his best friends were shocked after he left a book on the ground in "Arthur Goes Crosswire." He remembers reading many exciting books in "The Short, Quick Summer." At times, he helps out Buster, who has a general dislike in homework, who he feared was falling behind and may repeat the third grade."Buster Makes the Grade" He won the school Spell-a-thon,"Arthur's Spelling Trubble" plays piano in the band, and was one of the founding members of the Lakewood Pride Committee."The Pride of Lakewood" Arthur is indeed not into contests. While he has shown immense skills in winning game shows, he backs out at the last minute. Other times, he cheats, or otherwise uses other people's ideas to support his own."Arthur and the Big Riddle"" ""Arthur the Loser" Sports Arthur is seen playing many sports throughout the show. He usually just plays baseball and soccer with his friends, but in "D.W. Goes to Washington," he has a daydream about him playing golf with the President. In "Team Trouble," he plays American football. He is forward and goalkeeper for the Lakewood Elementary Soccer Team. Arthur competes on Lakewood's soccer, track, and baseball teams, as well as on a bowling team against Mighty Mountain."Francine's Split Decision" Popularity Arthur wants to be popular and loves celebrities and fancy living."Arthur Goes Crosswire" He ran in a class election and was more humble than Muffy, his opponent."The Election" At times, Arthur is very focused on his popularity to the point of being awkward."Through the Looking Glasses" He does not understand other people's jokes"The Contest", and takes advantage of people in an attempt to gain popularity."Arthur and the Crunch Cereal Contest (episode)""Dad's Dessert Dilemma" Arthur is often mocked by other classmates, especially Francine, for having bad things happen to him or liking unpopular things."Arthur's Eyes (episode)""Arthur Accused! (episode)" "Arthur, World's Greatest Gleeper""The Rat Who Came to Dinner""That's a Baby Show!" When In Trouble Despite himself being friendly, Arthur sometimes has a tendency to break promises his parents have given him, such as to not touch the computer during his mother's tax season,"Arthur the Wrecker" to clean up his room as he’s told,"Arthur and D.W. Clean Up" to not dig in the yard,"Arthur's Treasure Hunt" and to practice the piano on time. He is known to mumble his words whenever he evades somebody's questions."Grandma Thora Appreciation Day" He is also known to "play with his glasses" whenever he lies, which D.W has caught him doing before."Sue Ellen Gets Her Goose Cooked" Sometimes, he lies at first, then he changes his answer to an exaggeration but finally confesses immediately afterward."The Perfect Brother""Team Trouble" He (because of Buster) is known as the World's Greatest Gleeper. In this case, Arthur never intentionally meant to lie but did not know how nor when to tell the truth. When he does finally tell the truth, he is scolded by Rattles and lectured by Binky Barnes moments before they all run off to play sports together. He is occasionally referred to by his full name when he gets into trouble, although his middle name, "Timothy," wasn't actually mentioned until "Arthur's Big Hit" from Season 4. He occasionally cheats when he feels overwhelmed, or his friends insist he competes in a contest. Despite Buster Baxter having a reputation for eating too much food, Arthur loves to eat desserts. Arthur is regarded as a messy eater. He tends to eat any junk food he can find."Sick as a Dog""Just Desserts""D.W. Gets Lost""D.W.'s Name Game" After learning about his unhealthy habits, he stops obsessing over desserts."Arthur Weighs In" Arthur also is reluctant when it’s time for bed. This often gets him into trouble."Lost!" Mistakes Arthur has the potential to be an intelligent person but tends to be one who doesn't use common sense, much to the annoyance of his parents. An example of this is in "Arthur's Knee," where he tells D.W. to not tell Jane and David that he cut his knee from a lima bean can (D.W. wanted to explain to David why lima beans are "bad" for you). Arthur usually takes advantage of people until they are exhausted and frustrated. Arthur made a mistake with the responsibility of giving tax documents from Mr. Haney to Jane Read. Arthur was so afraid that it was about him that he avoided giving it to her." " In "Besties," Arthur suspects that Ladonna has become Buster's best friend. He tries multiple approaches to get Buster to be his best friend again, including lying to Ladonna that Buster said something mean about her. However, Arthur apologizes, and they become friends again. Arthur has a dislike for large but warm sweaters. In "Locked in the Library! (episode)" he insulted Francine more than once by saying she is a Marshmallow and did not apologize to her. However, they made up after Arthur became worried about her safety. In "So Funny I Forgot to Laugh," Arthur teases Sue Ellen about a sweater she wears. While Sue Ellen does find it funny at first, Arthur starts going too far with the joke. This includes taping an insulting note to Sue Ellen's locker, emailing her a rude image, and writing her a nasty apology note. After realizing that Sue Ellen wants to change classes because of him, he runs outside and sincerely apologizes to Sue Ellen. Bigotry Arthur can also be quite bigoted when it comes to people's tastes, such as D.W.'s love for Mary Moo Cow and Crazy Bus that he claims are both "babyish"; and for Francine's pet cat Nemo, in which he exaggerates that all cats are evil because of a story he heard."Francine and the Feline" Due to his bigotry, he tends to be stereotypical and insist that he's the one in the right mind. Rage Arthur is also not one to get angry so easily, but when he snaps, the other kids are quite frightened by it. In "Arthur Cleans Up," while cleaning up the park, with Pal for company, he passes by the Tough Customers. They litter right in front of him and tease him about it, but after Pal starts choking on their garbage, Arthur angrily scolds them to help him clean up. In "Arthur and the Crunch Cereal Contest (episode)," he is on a tirade during most of the episode. After his friends do not play the single how he wants, he shouts, "'''THIS IS MY JINGLE, AND WE ARE GOING TO DO IT MY WAY!" Arthur sometimes gets frustrated a lot with D.W. It’s rare that Arthur can get physical with her. In "Arthur's Big Hit," D.W. tries to make Arthur's model plane fly and ”flies” it out the window. The plane breaks, and he yells at D.W. that she was warned not to touch it. Arthur's anger gets the better of him, and he aggressively punches D.W. in the arm. In "A is for Angry," Arthur and Brain play in a checkers tournament. Initially, Arthur is excited, while Brain is bored, resulting in Francine and Muffy starting pep rallies to support Arthur and shun Brain. Arthur gets annoyed by this, telling them to give it a rest, only for Francine and Muffy to start pep rallies to support Brain and shun Arthur. When Arthur learns about this, he screams and announces that he's quitting the competition. In The Feud, he gets in a fight with Buster, over a video game, because he thought he and Buster have different opinions on how the fight happened, and that caused the whole gang to get in a feud and be on each friend's side. (Muffy, Ladonna, and Fern were on Arthur's side, while Francine, The Brain, and Sue Ellen were on Buster's side). But then Binky (who was "late" for the feud) got involved, and he didn't pick anyone's side. Instead, he made his own team, called "Team Binky" where only himself could be allowed. Soon, Arthur and Buster both join "Team Binky" after that. Relationships Family A recurring theme in the Arthur series is the tensions between Arthur and his younger sister. Arthur is constantly pestered and annoyed by his four-year-old sister D.W. Read, and even though she celebrated her fifth birthday during the TV series' third season, Arthur still referred to her as a "four-year-old" in the episode "Return of the Snowball", which aired in the seventh season. Arthur gets frustrated a lot with D.W. D.W would come to his room while he does his homework or they’ll fight over the television. Despite all of the shenanigans between the two, they are still a great brother and sister team, and they genuinely care for each other. (Grandma Thora Appreciation Day, Grandpa Dave's Old Country Farm, Lost!, Clarissa is Cracked, Just Desserts, Dad's Dessert Dilemma, Arthur's Mystery Envelope (episode), The Big Dig, Arthur's Knee, Mom, and Dad Have a Great Big Fight, Arthur's Family Feud, Is There a Doctor in the House?.) D.W. often hugs Arthur most of the time when either Arthur or she does something that's a big deal, like in the episode, "D.W.'s Perfect Wish" from Season 3, Arthur talks about all the great stuff that D.W. did, and when he finished the story, D.W. hugs him because Arthur told her all the great stuff she did when she was 4, another episode was "Operation D.W." from Season 10, D.W. hugs Arthur probably because she's brave and for all that nice stuff Arthur did for her before the Operation. He is also jealous of her for being a better songwriter, storyteller,"D.W. Tale Spins" and fly fisher;"Cast Away" which embarrassed him, and made him believe she's a "show-off". When his baby sister Kate Read, came home Arthur was close with her, while D.W got jealous because of the lack of attention she got during Kate’s newborn days. In Arthur's Baby, he was shown to be nervous about how his new baby sister would act towards until he burped her to stop her from crying to which she is then seen snuggling into him and kissing his cheek. This is carried on in the episode "D.W.'s Baby" where he's feeding her milk bottle to her with no problem. Arthur has also been seen to make her laugh starting with the episode "Arthur the Unfunny" where he was purposely making mistakes on the piano while making funny faces. In "Binky Barnes, Wingman", Arthur dressed as a spider and brings Kate to school dressed as a fly to help with his report on spiders. Arthur's parents include his mother, Jane, who is a work-at-home accountant, and his father David Read, who runs a catering business. She often breaks up the arguments between D.W and Arthur. Friends * Buster Baxter: Buster is Arthur's best friend."Besties" They do many things together, such as watching movies,"The Long, Dull Winter" going to Wonder World,"D.W.'s Imaginary Friend" and eating at The Sugar Bowl. Arthur and Buster share multiple interests, such as Henry Skreever books,"Buster Gets Real" Bionic Bunny, and playing baseball and soccer. He has a "spin-off" called Postcards from Buster * Ladonna Compson: Ladonna is Arthur's four-houses-down neighbour. Arthur and Ladonna became friends shortly after Ladonna moved to Elwood City,"Based on a True Story" and have remained friends since. *Francine Frensky: She is one of Arthur's best friends. According to "Locked in the Library!", they first met in preschool; but in "Desperately Seeking Stanley" from Season 8, she went to his third birthday party. Francine sometimes teases Arthur, although they always remain friends in the end. She gave him Spin-the-Bottle for his eighth birthday, and other than that, there are many rumours that they have a crush on each other; this is evidenced heavily in the book Arthur's Valentine when she appears angered that Arthur has given a "mushy" (in her words) valentine to Sue Ellen Armstrong. Another example is in "Arthur and the Square Dance" where Muffy (upset that she has to dance with a clumsy Binky) spreads a rumour (with Binky's help) that Arthur and Francine are boyfriend and girlfriend and in love. This later scares the two of them, and they admit that there are no romantic feelings between them. At the end of "And Now Let's Talk to Some Kids", they are shown as an elderly couple in the future, watching The Magic Toolbox on VHS. *Muffy Crosswire: She and Arthur are good friends. They both share the same birthday, and although they don't hang out with each other often, they are still good companions. Their own parents are close friends with each other: Arthur's mother works as a tax accountant for Muffy's father, who runs Crosswire Motors, and Ed is often the customer for desserts that Arthur's father bakes and delivers to people."The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies" While Arthur is sometimes quite annoyed by Muffy antics, like when she talks about shopping or gloats about her wealth, he'll still lend her a helping hand if she needs. An example is in "You Are Arthur," where Arthur notices Muffy about to bump into the railing. He asks her if she is alright, and helps her up. *Alan Powers: Another one of Arthur's best friends, whom he and others nickname as "Brain." Brain occasionally helps out Arthur with his homework. He also stayed at Arthur's for the weekend while his parents were out to the Ice Creamer's Convention, and was neat as a guest; but when he went back to his own house, Arthur found out that the Brain wasn't as neat as expected. Arthur is a frequent customer at Brain's Ice Cream Shop. *Binky Barnes: Despite Arthur fearing Binky and casting Binky as the villains in his stories, Binky usually does not want to harm Arthur. Arthur and Binky have been shown to get along sometimes, like in "Big Brother Binky" and "Baby Steps." *Sue Ellen Armstrong: She is said to be one of Arthur's best friends,"So Funny I Forgot to Laugh" although they don't hang out much. In the book Arthur's Valentine, he expected her to be his secret admirer after she transferred to his school. In "Arthur's Faraway Friend," she gave him the advice to spend time with Buster before his long trip with his dad. In "Sue Ellen's Lost Diary," he and three of their friends were able to retrieve the diary she once lost in the Elwood City Public Library. In "The Secret Guardians," she invites him to sail her model ship with her near the treehouse. In "The Best Day Ever," when she, Arthur and some of their friends talk about their best day ever, Sue Ellen tells the group that Arthur returning her diary to her was her best day. *George Lundgren: Even though they might not hang out very often, they're together enough times to have formed a friendship. In "Arthur's Dummy Disaster" when George's dummy, Wally, falls apart when he is supposed to read a poem out loud, Arthur talks to George and helps him overcome his shyness while helping him realize he can have the courage to speak without the use of Wally. George recounts this as his best day ever."The Best Day Ever" In "The Silent Treatment," Arthur and his friends plan a surprise party for George. *Fern Walters: In earlier seasons, interactions between Arthur and Fern were rare; however. as the show progressed more episodes featured them together. This is evident in episodes like "The Boy Who Cried Comet" and "Tales of Grotesquely Grim Bunny" where Buster, Fern, and Arthur appear as a trio. Friends_4.gif|Arthur, Buster and Francine B00kchp5_640_360.jpg|Arthur with his friends Let's Talk to Some Kids 7.JPG|Arthur and Francine on the TV show, Let's Talk to Some Kids. Growth It is hinted in a few episodes, that Arthur wants to be a lot bigger in size, for unknown reasons. In "D.W.'s Snow Mystery", he views himself as someone 1.5 times his normal size. In "The World Record," he fantasizes as being the tallest person in the world. In the opening of "Buster's Best Behavior", he views himself as being able to make himself much taller. These moments are unexplained. Development " website feature.]] Creation Marc Brown first imagined the character of Arthur Read in 1976, when his son, Tolon Brown, asked him to tell him a bedtime story featuring a "weird animal." Brown then came up with an aardvark named Arthur, who worried that his nose was too long.Arts in America; An Aardvark Gets to the Top (Literally) at a Museum. Sara Rimer, New York Times. August 4th, 1998. Retrieved on December 29th, 2008. He decided to round the character's face off in the second Arthur book, so as not to frighten children.KING 'ARTHUR' PBS' GENTLE AARDVARK RULES KIDS' TV; HIS SECOND SEASON BEGINS ON MONDAY. Paul Schultz, Daily News Entertainment. Tuesday, October 14, 1997. Retrieved on December 29th, 2008. Brown describes the character as being an "Every kid who experiences all the milestones, those things that are so important in the lives of children."Arthur the Aardvark accepts a Mission. Glenn Collins, New York Times. November 10th, 1996. Retrieved on December 29th, 2008. Voice Acting For the first five seasons of the television series, Arthur was voiced by Michael Yarmush. For season six, Yarmush was replaced by Justin Bradley, and for seasons seven and eight, the character's voice was provided by Mark Rendall. Rendall also redubbed Season 6 due to complaints from Carol Greenwald stating that Bradley's voice was too low and he lacked the vocal range of Yarmush. After Rendall left, Cameron Ansell took up the role for seasons nine, ten and eleven. Starting with season twelve, he was voiced by Dallas Jokic. During season 16 and 17, he was voiced by Drew Adkins. During the eighteenth and nineteenth seasons, he was voiced by William Healy. He is currently voiced by Jacob Ursomarzo starting with the twentieth season. In the Living Books computer games: Arthur's Teacher Trouble and Arthur's Birthday, he was voiced by Duncan Wold and Ben Ellis. In the Direct-to-DVD CGI film, Arthur's Missing Pal, he was voiced by Carr Thompson. Trivia *Arthur's bedtime is at 9:00 pm."Arthur Changes Gears" *Arthur has not appeared in multiple episodes of the show. *He started on the show when he was eight years old, three months, and 22 days.http://pbskids.org/arthur/backstreet/chat/index.html *It was seen in some episodes, in the future, Arthur and Francine will be married.Arthur and the Square Dance *The reason Arthur's nose was gradually reduced in size to give him a more oval-shaped faced in the later years was due to it obscuring his mouth and also limiting his facial expressions. Because of his current design, some fans often confused Arthur for a mouse instead of an aardvark.Eng, Monica. “Q. If the Main Character of the...” Chicagotribune.com, 28 Aug. 2018, https://www.chicagotribune.com/news/ct-xpm-2000-01-23-0001230271-story.html. *Sue Ellen hints she has a crush on Arthur at the end of "Sue Ellen's Lost Diary" resulting in him blushing. *Arthur's favorite color is yellow. *Arthur is one of the few characters to have never read any title cards out loud. *In FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman, starting with the fourth season, the theme song of the show ended with Ruff Ruffman saying "You know, I bet Arthur doesn't have to deal with stuff like this." Both Arthur and FETCH! aired on PBS Kids and were made by the same companies. Gallery *Arthur Read/Gallery References External links * Arthur Read at Internet Movie Database